


Rumors True

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Tsuna, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Adult Colonello hears a rumor that Adult Reborn has a lover. He goes to investigate and finds out it’s true.
Relationships: Colonnello/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Rumors True

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Rumors True  
  
Adult Colonello hears a rumor that Adult Reborn has a lover. He goes to investigate and finds out it’s true.  
  
Colonello raced around the Vongola mansion looking for Reborn. Just when he was about to give up his pacifier began to glow. Even though the curse had been broken they still had to bear their pacifiers. He ran to Tsuna’s office and slammed open the door. “Hey, Reborn…maggot”  
  
He expected Reborn to be at Tsuna’s side watching over him. What he didn’t expect was to see a naked Reborn getting fucked hard by an equally naked Tsuna. Reborn was bent over Tsuna’s desk getting pounded by the 10th generation boss.  
  
“Colonello?!” Tsuna gasped. Reborn cursed.  
  
Colonello smirked at Reborn. “Is this what you teach your pupils Reborn, maggot.” Reborn glared at Colonello. “Get lost were busy.”  
  
“Not a chance and you don’t seem to be in a position to make me, maggot.” Colonello walked over to Tsuna who panicked and pulled out of Reborn. Colonello’s jaw dropped as he stared at Tsuna’s full arousal. “Damn Reborn, no wonder you were keeping it quiet if people knew about Tsuna’s rod you would spend all your time fighting off guys going for Tsuna, maggot.”  
  
Tsuna tried to cover himself but two hands weren’t enough. “So fucking cute, maggot.” Colonello stripped off his clothes. “I’ll make you a deal Reborn you share Tsuna with me and I keep your little secret.”  
  
Tsuna saw Reborn twitch in anger, he feared the life of everyone in the area if Reborn went all out. The fact neither of them got off was not making things any better. Tsuna leaned over and whispered something into Reborn’s ear. Reborn hid his smirk. “Fine, we’ll share,” Reborn said. Colonello cheered and grabbed Tsuna and pushed him into his chair.  
  
“Get ready, maggot,” Colonello said straddling Tsuna’s waste and positioning Tsuna’s hard wet cock at his entrance. “Here we go, maggot.” Colonello started to push himself down onto Tsuna’s cock.  
  
“Wait I have to stretch you…ahh” Tsuna said his face turning red. Colonello grinned as he was filled with the biggest cock he had ever had. Colonello was far from being a virgin but it had been a long time.  
  
“Ahh, don’t worry about me, maggot.” Colonello panted out. “I’m not an Acrobaleno for nothing, maggot.”  
  
Tsuna moaned in pleasure as Colonello started riding him happily. “Oh fuck Reborn this kid is a treasure, maggot.”  
  
Tsuna moaned. ‘Colonello’s so tight fuck it feels so good.’  
  
Colonello seemed to have no control as he came spraying his seed all over his and Tsuna’s chest, but what he lacked in stamina he made up in endurance. Colonello’s cock was still hard.  
  
Colonello moved faster and harder, Tsuna’s cock brushed against his sweet spot with each of his thrusts down. He was chanting Tsuna’s name and he moaned as he came again. Tsuna couldn’t hold back as Colonello tightened up even more on his hard cock.  
  
He moaned as he came filling Colonello with cum. Colonello shivered as he was filled with hot Vongola seed. ‘Oh, baby this feels awesome.’  
  
Colonello thought it was over when he felt Tsuna’s cock start to go soft so he started stroking his still hard manhood. What he didn’t expect was for Reborn to grab him from behind and slam his cock deep inside his ass. “Ahh, What the Hell, maggot?”  
  
Faster than he could see Tsuna’s cock was rock hard and he was held up by the two men. Tsuna was the first to move and started pounding into him. Tsuna nipped at Colonello's neck making the blonde male moan.  
  
“Consider this punishment for interrupting,” Reborn said and started moving as well. Colonello moaned in pain mixed pleasure. “Ah ah ah Reborn this isn’t punishment this is the fun of sharing.” Tsuna grabbed a cock ring from his desk and wrapped it tightly around the base of Colonello’s cock.  
  
“Ah no please need to cum, maggot.” Reborn and Tsuna smiled at each other and began to kiss and Colonello cursed. “Damn you Reborn what have you been teaching him, maggot.”  
  
Reborn smirked. “You will see soon.”  
  
The two males came deep into Colonello’s ass.  
  
Reborn was not one for sharing but so long as Colonello kept his mouth shut he didn’t mind. “Enjoying the show Colonello?” Reborn asked with a smirk. Tsuna was driving into him and it felt so damn good. Colonello gave a muffled reply. Colonello had a ball gag in his mouth his arms bound behind his back and had vibrating eggs on his nipples and a large vibrator up his ass. Tsuna did remove the cock ring from his cock, but that was a part of the problem.  
  
For each of his releases, Reborn got a round with Tsuna, and with the toys assaulting his body along with the sexy scene in front of him he couldn’t control himself.  
  
“Don’t be mean Reborn, it’s your own fault for spreading those rumors in the first place,” Tsuna said with a knowing look. Colonello cursed and Reborn and Tsuna moaned in pleasure.  
  
‘Damn Reborn and his tricks, but I guess I’ll forgive him since Tsuna is going to make it up to me. Maggot.’ Colonello thought his face got red as he saw Reborn cum. ‘Lucky bastard. Maggot.’  
  
End


End file.
